Baridad
| place_of_birth = Helmand | date_of_arrest = February 10, 2003 | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= United States Special Forces | date_of_release = December 18, 2006 | place_of_release= Kabul | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 966 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated in December 2006. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Baridad is held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Baridad's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 966. Skirmish at Lejay, February 10, 2003 Baridad was one of approximately one dozen men captured following an ambush of an American convoy on February 10, 2003, near the village of Lejay, Afghanistan.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661..pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Bagi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 42 Combatant Status Review Baridad was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Baridad's memo accused him of the following:detainees ARB|Set_1_0001-0097#59.pdf#59}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf) from Baridad's Combatant Status Review Tribunal pages 59-64 Allegations The allegations against were:detainees ARB|Set_1_0001-0097.pdf#59}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf) from Baridad's Combatant Status Review Tribunal pages 59-64 Baridad's testimony at Abdul Bagi's CSRT Abdul Bagi requested as witnesses at his CSRT three fellow Lejay villagers who were detained at Guantanamo.detainees ARB|Set_27_1901-1948.pdf}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Bagi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-12 One of them was Baridad. Bagi asked his neighbors to testify that he was not a member of the Taliban; that he didn't own a weapon; that he was just a farmer, who was the sole support for his seven younger orphaned siblings. During the Tribunal's questioning of Baridad he explained that he farmed Bagi's uncle's land. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 4 October 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Baridad chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 967 | date= | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 67–74 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-29 }} In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Repatriation and Release The New York Times reported that Baridad was repatriated to Afghanistan with six other Afghans on December 16, 2006. Abdul Waheed Wafa, Freed From Guantánamo Bay, 7 Afghans Arrive in Kabul, New York Times, December 17, 2006 Abdul Waheed Wafa, 7 Afghans free after 5 years at Guantánamo, International Herald Tribune, December 17, 2006 Seven home from Guantanamo, Taipei Times, December 17, 2006 The men were released the next day. The story reported: :''"Another returning Afghan, Haji Baridad, who said he did not know his age, spent five years in Guantánamo. He appeared disturbed and kept complaining that an Afghan translator took his money — 3,600 Pakistani rupees, or about $62 — when he was detained." Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror See also *2003 Lejay firefight References Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1966 births